Neue Erkenntnis
by Mark Soul
Summary: Shampoo hat grade eine Lieferung Ramen abgegeben als es anfing zu regnen. Was tun wenn man eine hilflose Katze ist und sich verirrt hat?


_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   
  


**"Neue Erkenntnis"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:   
Muß ich das wirklich noch sagen? Jeder weiß das Ranma nicht mir gehört, ebensowenig wie alle anderen. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben, ohne finanzielle Hintergedanken.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shampoo fror. 

Sie hatte grade eine doppelte Portion Ramen Deluxe zu einem ihrer weiter weg wohnenden Stammkunden geliefert. Eigentlich war das ja Mousse Aufgabe, aber den hatte Cologne heute wieder zum Boden schrubben verurteilt. 

Für Shampoo war das kein Problem, sie fuhr gerne mal ein wenig durch die Gegend anstatt immer nur im Nekohanten zu kellnern. Dann hatte es angefangen zu regnen... 

Shampoo war eine ausgezeichnete Fahrradfahrerin, aber als Katze war sie ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Und als wenn der Rückweg nicht so schon lang genug wäre, nein, jetzt hatte sie sich zu allem Überfluß auch noch verirrt. Und alles nur weil Mousse, der sonst immer diese Tour fuhr, nicht gekonnt hatte. 

Sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin werde ich dieser blinden Ente die Federn zurecht stutzen,> dachte die Katze grimmig. 'Wenn' sie wieder nach Hause kam, hieß das. Denn mittlerweile wurde es schon dunkel, und Shampoo hatte noch immer keine Ahnung wo sie war. Sie wußte nur das sie hier falsch war. Und das sie naß war. Und das sie Hunger hatte. 

Jetzt weiß ich warum dieser dumme Schweinejunge immer verloren geht,> dachte sie als sie durch die Straßen irrte, aus dieser Perspektive sieht alles so anders aus.> 

Das letzte Tageslicht verblaßte und der Regen wurde stärker. Neko-Shampoo hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben den Heimweg zu finden, sie würde heute ohnehin keinen Erfolg mehr haben. Was sie jetzt brauchte war ein trockener Platz für die Nacht. Geschickt huschte sie von Deckung zu Deckung um dem prasselnden Regen auszuweichen - völlig sinnlos, wenn man bedachte das sie ohnehin schon naß bis auf die Haut war. Aber sie hatte als Katze eine natürliche Abneigung gegen Wasser. 

Niemand bemerkte wie das kleine Fellbündel von Tür zu Tür huschte, Fenster für Fenster probierte ob es nicht offen war. Aber alles war verschlossen. Erst als sie die Hoffnung auf ein trockenes Nachtlager schon fast aufgegeben hatte fand sie ein altes leerstehendes Gebäude, wo im Erdgeschoßfenster die Scheibe eingeschlagen war. 

Glücklich sprang sie hinein, froh endlich aus dem Regen zu sein. Dann besserte sich ihre Laune noch mehr - in einem der Räume brannte ein kleines Feuer. Und Feuer bedeutete Wärme. Sie hatte schon den halben Weg zu den Flammen zurückgelegt als ihr einfiel das Feuer auch fremde Menschen bedeutete. 

"Hallo Streuner. Hast du auch Zuflucht vor dem Wetter gesucht?" 

Neko-Shampoo ließ den Mann nicht aus den Augen während sie langsam zurückwich. Sein Alter ließ sich unmöglich schätzen - er konnte zwanzig sein, aber auch zweihundert - denn sein Gesicht war unter einer Maske aus Schmutz versteckt. Seine Kleidung machte keinen besseren Eindruck, Lumpen wäre fast schon zu viel gesagt. Ein langer, speckig aussehender Mantel verhüllte gnädigerweise das meiste. Er war ein Stadtstreicher, eindeutig. 

"Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich beiße nicht." 

Shampoo rührte sich nicht. Sie kannte ihren Gegenüber nicht, und er machte nicht unbedingt einen vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck, so wie er aussah. Aber er saß am Feuer, und Shampoo fror erbärmlich. 

Der Fremde war inzwischen zu dem Verhalten übergegangen das alle Menschen zeigten wenn sie eine kleine Katze sahen: Er hatte sich hingehockt, eine Hand ausgestreckt und gab kleine schnalzende Laute von sich. 

"Miez miez miez, komm her Streuner. Ich tu dir doch nichts." 

Shampoo fand das so etwas immer lächerlich aussah und rührte sich nicht. Schließlich gab der andere auf und setzte sich wieder hin. 

"Na gut, wenn du nicht willst..." 

Der Stadtstreicher wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu und wärmte sich die Hände, warf aber immer wieder einen Seitenblick auf die lilafarbene Katze. Schließlich hielt Neko-Shampoo es nicht mehr aus. Sie kam näher und setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Flammen. 

"Siehst du, das war doch gar nicht so schwer." 

Shampoo ließ kein Auge von dem Fremden und rückte näher ans Feuer. Es war ein schönes Gefühl wenn das Leben prickelnd in sie zurückkehrte, ihr Fell langsam trocknete und wieder Blut anstatt Eiskristalle durch ihre Adern flossen. Sie erschrak als sie begriff wie sehr sie unterkühlt gewesen war. 

"Wo komst du denn her, kleiner Streuner? Bist du von zu Hause ausgebüchst?" 

Ich bin weder klein noch ein Streuner. Ich bin eine Amazone, und sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin werde ich wieder ein warmes gemütliches Zimmer mit Heizung haben. Ich habe mich lediglich verlaufen.> "Miau." 

"Ha ha ha, du hast recht. Es geht mich eigentlich nichts an." 

Der Streicher lachte - es war ein angenehmes Lachen, herzhaft, nichts was man von einem Menschen in seiner Lebenssituation erwartet hätte. Dann griff er in seine Tasche und holte ein undefinierbares Bündel heraus. Er roch kurz dran, warf es mit verzogenem Gesicht nach hinten in die Dunkelheit und suchte in seiner anderen Tasche. Diesmal zog er einen Brotkanten hervor. 

Der Anblick des Wurstbrotes erinnerte Shampoo daran das sie seit heute Mittag nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Mit hungrigen Augen sah sie den Fremden an. Dieser wollte grade in seine Stulle hineinbeißen als er den Blick der Katze bemerkte. 

"Du hast wohl auch Hunger, was?" 

Shampoo maunzte kläglich. Der Fremde nahm eine der zwei Scheiben Salami vom Brot und warf sie ihr Shampoo vor die Tatzen. 

"Hier, laß es dir schmecken." 

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da hatte die Katze ihre Beute schon verspeist. Er hielt einen Moment inne, seufzte dann, und die zweite Scheibe Wurst wechselte auch den Besitzer. Neko-Shampoo verputzte diese mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit und sah erwartungsvoll nach oben. 

"Tut mir leid, mehr habe ich nicht. Es sei denn du stehst auf Brot." 

Erst jetzt begriff die Amazone was sie grade getan hatte. Sie hatte einen Bettler um die Hälfte seiner Abendmahlzeit betrogen. Sie, die sie in einem Restaurant arbeitete und immer satt zu essen hatte. Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihr breit während sie zusah wie der Stadtstreicher das trockene Brot kaute und schluckte. 

"Na, was schaust du denn so traurig? Vermißt du dein Zuhause?" 

Ich ... das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte Ihnen ihr Essen nicht streitig machen. Wenn ich das irgendwie wieder gutmachen kann...?> "Miau?" 

"Ja, ich weiß, ich vermisse es auch. Manchmal, wenn draußen Schnee liegt und man regelrecht ums Überleben kämpfen muß. Aber im Sommer ist es meist ganz angenehm." 

Neko-Shampoo hätte sich am liebsten in einem Mauseloch verkrochen, so mies fühlte sie sich. Der Fremde schien zu spüren das sie sich schlecht fühlte, nur interpretierte er es falsch. Er zog ein altes Tuch hervor und kam näher. 

"Kein Wunder das du so krank aussiehst, du bist ja auch völlig durchnäßt. Komm, ich trockne dich etwas ab." 

Zuerst war sie mißtrauisch, ließ es dann aber geschehen. Ihr Fell klebte ihr noch immer am Körper, und es würde sicher länger dauern bis das Feuer sie getrocknet hatte. Langsam, ohne die Katze erschrecken zu wollen strich der Mann ihr mit dem Lappen über ihr Fell. 

"Siehst du Streuner, ich tu dir nichts. Du brauchst keine Angst haben." 

Während er sie trocknete redete er mit der gleichen beruhigenden Stimme weiter, die man oft auch bei kleinen Kindern benutzt. Das meiste war zusammenhangsloses Zeug, aber Shampoo fing an die Streicheleinheiten zu genießen. Es hatte sie noch nie jemand in Katzengestalt gestreichelt, warum auch, alle die sie kannten wußten das sie ein Mensch war. Shampoo begriff erst jetzt was ihr dadurch entgangen war, es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, und unwillkürlich fing sie an zu schnurren. Als der Streicher schließlich aufhörte stupste sie ihn sogar mit der Nase an das er weitermachen solle, obwohl sie schon trocken war. 

"Du bist ein ganz schön verschmuster Streuner, weißt du das? Nein, für heute ist es genug, ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf - und du auch." 

Ohne auf das Drängen der Katze zu achten ging er zu seinem Platz zurück, raufte ein paar Lumpen zusammen und legte sich hin. 

Shampoo saß da und beobachtet den Mann, der ihr völlig fremd war, und der doch freundlicher zu ihr gewesen war wie so manch einer den sie gut kannte.   
Nein, nicht zu 'mir' - er war zu einer durchgefrorenen streunenden Katze freundlich gewesen.> Wehmütig dachte sie an zu Hause und rollte sich ein. 

"He, Streuner. Komm her, hier drunter ist es wärmer." 

Shampoo hob den Kopf und sah zu dem Fremden rüber. Er lag noch immer da, hatte seinen Mantel ein Stück angehoben und nickte ihr zu. 

"Das Feuer wird nicht die ganze Nacht brennen." 

Sie überlegte nur kurz. Der Stadtstreicher hatte bereits bewiesen das er keine Gefahr darstellte - warum also nicht? Neko-Shampoo kroch zu ihm unter die Kleidung und rollte sich ein. Es war wirklich wärmer hier, und die Gegenwart des anderen hatte etwas ungemein beruhigendes. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich einmal bei ihrem Airen so angekuschelt zu liegen. Mit dem Gedanken im Kopf schlief sie ein. 

Shampoo erwachte ruckartig. Um sie herum war nur Schwärze. Dann fielen ihr die Ereignisse vergangener Nacht ein. Vorsichtig, ohne den anderen zu wecken, schälte sich die Katze aus dem Mantel. Der Streicher murmelte etwas im Schlaf, wachte aber nicht auf. Shampoo warf einen letzten Blich auf ihn, verbeugte sich so gut das als Katze ging, dann lief sie davon. 

Im neuen Licht des Tages war es auch kein großes Problem mehr den richtigen Weg zu finden. Sie kam noch rechtzeitig im Nekohanten an, kurz bevor das Café die Pforten öffnete. Natürlich war ihre Urgroßmutter sofort zur Stelle. 

"Shampoo, wo warst du die ganze Nacht? Du solltest doch nur eine Lieferung Ramen abgeben, ich habe schon befürchtet das die etwas zugestoßen wäre." 

Sie griff die lila Katze im Nackenfell und trug sie in die Küche, wo bereits ein dampfender Teekessel wartete. Während die wieder zurückverwandelte Amazone ihre Kleidung anzog, erzählte sie in Kurzfassung was passiert war. 

"Shampoo waren auf Rückweg als Regen begann. Schweres Unwetter. Shampoo haben Heimweg nicht mehr gefunden, und als dunkel wurde Shampoo haben Nacht in altes Gebäude verbracht. Urgroßmutter sich keine Sorgen machen müssen." 

"Du hast Glück gehabt, Kind. Nachts treibt sich allerlei Gesindel in den Straßen herum. So, nun geh wieder an die Arbeit, die ersten Gäste werden gleich kommen." 

Und der Tag verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Der nächste auch. Und der über nächste. Shampoo dachte längst nicht mehr an ihr nächtliches Abenteuer, bis zwei Tage später großes Geschrei aus dem Hinterhof kam. Mousse brüllte sich förmlich die Lunge aus dem Leib. 

"Mach das du hier wegkommst, du alter Penner! Leute wie du haben hier nichts zu suchen. Du vertreibst uns nur die Kundschaft. Jetzt verzieh dich, sonst mach ich dir Beine!" 

Als der kurzsichtige Amazone wieder ins Cat-Café kam, fragte ihn Cologne was denn los gewesen war. Shampoo hörte aufmerksam zu, sie hatte das Gefühl das diese Sache auch sie betraf. 

"Ach, da hat irgend so ein Penner in unseren Mülltonnen gewühlt. Ich habe ihn wieder verjagt." 

Etwas klingelte im Kopf der lilahaarigen Amazone. Einem inneren Drang folgend schaute sie aus der Hintertür - und erkannte die Gestalt die sich hastig davonmachte. Sofort drehte sie sich um und lief in die Küche, nicht aber ohne unterwegs Mousse mit ihrem Bonbori eins überzubraten. 

Der Amazone hatte sich noch nicht zu Ende beschwert über diese ungerechtfertigten Prügel, da kam sie schon wieder aus der Küche raus und mit einer Lieferservice-Box unter dem Arm. Sie schlug Mousse nochmals nieder, schnappte sich ihr Fahrrad und brauste die Straße hinab. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie gefunden was sie suchte. Mit quietschenden Reifen kam sie direkt vor dem Stadtstreicher zum stehen. Dieser wurde blaß im Gesicht und wich zurück. 

"Bitte, ich hatte doch nur Hunger. Ich verspreche auch das ich es nie wieder tun werde." 

Shampoo schüttelte ihre langen Haare, nahm eine Schale voller Ramen Deluxe aus der Schachtel und drückte sie ihm in die Hand. 

"Shampoo dir nichts tun. Hier, Shampoo die haben was mitgebracht." 

"Aber ... das kann ich nicht annehmen. Ich habe kein Geld." 

"Shampoo wollen kein Geld. Das hier sein Dankeschön. Sein Dankeschön von Streuner." 

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und fuhr zurück, und ließ einen ziemlich ratlos aussehenden Stadtstreicher auf der Straße stehen.   


*****ENDE*****   
  
  
  


Anmerkungen des Autors:

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist nicht neu, so wie wahrscheinlich alle Ideen zu Ranma1/2 Fanfics nicht neu sind. Vor mir hatte schon mal jemand eine ähnliche Idee. 

Für diese Geschichte habe ich das Grundprinzip aufgegriffen und weitergeführt, es kann also sein das manchen der Inhalt bekannt vorkommt. Es ist weder eine Abschrift noch eine Übersetzung der ursprünglichen Fanfic, sondern eine Rezitierung des Inhaltes soweit er mir noch im Gedächtnis war. 

Ich würde jetzt gerne dem ursprünglichen Autor erwähnen, aber ich kenne weder seinen Namen, noch den Titel seiner Fic. Er möge mir verzeihen. Wenn einer von euch weiß wovon ich spreche kann er sich gerne bei mir melden. 

Diese Geschichte sollte nichts großartiges werden, sie ist auch aus keinem bestimmten Grund geschrieben worden. Aber der Gedanke spukte mir schon seit geraumer Zeit im Kopf herum, und jetzt habe ich endlich die Zeit gefunden ihn herauszulassen. Zeitdauer: Zwei Stunden am Stück geschrieben, nachgedacht, korrigiert und verbessert. 

Kritik, Kommentare, Lob oder Todesdrohungen könnt ihr an meine Mailadresse schreiben, oder in die Comments-Box die hier hoffentlich irgendwo in der Nähe ist. 

Mark Soul _mark_soul@gmx.de_>   
  



End file.
